<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming Human by greengreed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502327">Becoming Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed'>greengreed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Cheating, Dark Reign (Marvel), F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person, Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Reign fic (I know, I am 11 years late). The Sentry builds a relationship with the (former) Green Goblin. (I changed the title)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lindy Reynolds/Robert Reynolds, Norman Osborn/Robert Reynolds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Becoming Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sry if this is rusty! It has been a while since I wrote. The pacing is off, I am still working on that, so hopefully, pt.2 will be better! Also sorry if this is a total cringefest!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert runs into his asshole supervillain coworkers, then goes to gush about his feelings to another supervillain. I should mention the title and chapter titles are based off a song. Sry!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy y'all, I am actually working on a little series. Please enjoy and I am sorry for my rusty writing. I had a hard time with pacing and it has been a while since I have written. Sorry if this is mad cringe. But cringe is dead and I am dancing on its grave.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert Reynolds, though recently drafted into Norman Osborn's new Avengers team, did not like his teammates. Similar to their leader, they were all criminals and scumbags. Dissimilar to their leader, they did not have Bob's trust. Now, why does this matter? Because he has to see them all the time. For once, Bob was going to have something to eat. As the Sentry, he doesn't have the need to, but Norman had convinced him that eating would make him feel more human. It did, but on the way to the kitchen in the Avenger's tower, he had to walk by the pack of jackals he knew as his coworkers. </p><p>The group of them, containing Bullseye, Karla, Daken, Mac, and Ares, were gathered around the table. It was getting late, but they were having a late meal, chatting about whatever, and flipping through magazines. Bob walked by them, trying his best not to attract their attention, to no avail. Most of them glanced over at him, shocked that he would show his face. Save for group missions, he hardly leaves his watchtower and his wife.</p><p>"Golden boy's here." Announces Bullseye, in his typical, mocking tone. It elicited no reaction from Bob and he did not say a word. He knew how the villain was. He liked to mock and it was no skin off Bob's teeth. Who cared? Bob continued his walk to the fridge. He opened it and sorted through the food. The government money the Avenger's received kept the fridge well-stocked, but nothing caught his eye. As he shuffled around the items in the fridge, he heard another voice pipe up. It was Karla's, AKA Moonstone. </p><p>"Want to sit with us?" She asked, though before Bob could answer, she spoke again. "Unless you were going to eat with Osborn." There was a bit of taunting tone in her voice. He knew why they always spoke about him and Norman behind their backs. He didn't like to hear it. They were close friends, that was it. He had a wife, who he adored more than anyone. He was loyal and he wouldn't take her taunts.</p><p>"I'm eating alone." Replied the hero, rather stoically. Karla and Bullseye shared a quick look. Sure he was.</p><p>The group had their suspicions about Bob and Norman. There were these looks they gave each other. Norman would give these looks to Bob that they noticed, were full of lust and sexual tension. For them, personally, it was gross. No one likes seeing their boss make bedroom eyes at one of their teammates. They noticed how Bob listened to Norman and how calmed he was by him. There was something there and they always liked to discuss it. Bullseye was convinced they were doing it. Being a vulgar, crude man, he was quite vocal about it to the group, but it was a sentiment that they all shared. Something was going on. The tension was nearly palpable.</p><p>Presently, Bob filled up his arms with food, just taking a few things like a couple of apples and beers. Once he had his things, he began to head out. Of course, before he left, one of his many teammates had to make a little jab at him again. This time, it happened to be Bullseye again who was, arguably, the most snarky of the bunch. </p><p>"I see, keeping it light before you screw Osborn." This also did not rub Bob the right way. He did not appreciate the way they spoke of him and Norman.</p><p>"What- No- I'm married." Retorted Bob. He was already so uncomfortable being around this many people and now they were making a mockery of his deep and earnest friendship.</p><p>"That never stopped anyone."</p><p>"I'm not anyone." Soon after Bob spoke, Norman's second in command, Victoria Hand, walked by. His saving grace, it seemed. She was on her way to go check on Norman. No one had seen him for a few hours. This happened a lot, he would hide away in his workshop or his office and not talk to anyone. She knew about his mental health issues and made it a priority that he kept those issues under control. Clearly, hiding away and working for hours was not good for one's mental health. On her way to help him, she heard a ruckus coming from the dining room. That was the group of ex-villains, conversing. They were supposed to be in their rooms, due to the extreme rules that kept them in line. </p><p>"You all were supposed to be in your rooms an hour ago," Said the stern woman, "Instead, you're fraternizing. Go!" She got rough with them sometimes, though she had to. They all were unpredictable and had unfortunate violent pasts. Norman was too high up to keep them in line, so it was her job.</p><p>The group of them started to stand up. If they did not listen to her, they knew they would be thrown back in the prisons they were in before they joined Norman's band of assholes. Karla rolled her eyes back in her head, annoyed, and scooped up her things as she headed out. Ares seemed to have no trouble with it and wished them all a good night. He had better things to do than deal with Ms. Hand. Reluctantly, everyone followed their lead, standing up like zombies, lethargic, and in no rush. It took a while for the room to clear until it was just Victoria and Bob. The two looked each other up and down. They both had their hands full of items, Bob with his food and Victoria with papers and such.</p><p>"Were you going to see Mr. Osborn?" Asked the man. He was eager to see his friend. He was no snitch, but he wanted to talk about the teasing he got from his teammates with the leader. it was not just that, though. There was something about being around Norman he loved. He made him feel so human. No one else made him feel like that.</p><p>"Yeah," replied Hand, with a sigh. There was a look of exhaustion on her face. Norman worked her to the bone. "He's been hiding out in his workspace all day. Have you heard from him?." Bob quickly shook his head.</p><p>"If you're tired, I'll go see him for you." Hastily offered the hero. He was excited to go see his boss, his one good friend. Victoria, already exhausted beyond belief and ready to hit the hay, handed a few papers to Bob. She knew it was not a good idea. Letting the two craziest people in this tower interact? Not a good idea at all, but she was tired. She did so much for Osborn and there was not enough espresso in the world for her to drink. There was no verbal response from her to Robert, so after shoving the papers at him, she rubbed her forehead and left, onto another assignment. Maybe it was a bad, irresponsible choice on her part but it would turn out that Bob's little visit to Norman would set off a series of lovely, sneaky, romantic, heartbreaking moments.</p><p>Bob had no need to sleep, so he was wide awake. Though he was never really tired, he felt extra energized now. Why did he feel like this? He internally criticized himself as his face flushed and his heartbeat sped up. Why was he like this over some man? He was married to a woman he loved. He was legally married. He liked women. He hadn't ever felt like this before for anyone except his wife. Actually, he had not felt like this about her in so long. He had not felt the excitement in so long. </p><p>But whatever, right? It was an innocent crush. Just because he had a little crush on his boss, didn't mean he wasn't a loyal, attentive husband. To be fair, Lindy had not been much of an attentive wife. She slept all day and did not trust her husband in the slightest. Would it be wrong to get that emotional support he needed from someone else? He and Norman were friends. They had similar mental issues since both of them had these other, evil personas. There was a kinship there; a brotherhood of sorts...right? Maybe it was something more.</p><p>Bob lifted himself out of his thoughts after a few minutes of drifting off, contemplating his relationship with Osborn. He had something to do.</p><p>The walk to Norman's workspace was a short one. Everything in the building was close. He was there in under 5 minutes. The walk towards the room was tense. Bob felt bad, almost. He was realizing the possibly adulterous feelings he had for this man and now he was going to see him, late at night, instead of going to his watchtower with his wife. Once he approached the door, he had to push those thoughts to the back of his head. He couldn't mention it to Norman.</p><p>His fist rapped the door, the sound resonating down the hallway. Inside the room, Norman looked up and over at the door. Ugh, he thought. It had to be Victoria. She was an asset, but he needed his alone time. His alone time with his shiny new Iron Patriot suit and a bottle of Patron, which was now half empty. Being awake for 36 hours and the intoxication made him sleepy, but he was still pushing to keep working. Despite this, he forced out a reply.</p><p>"I don't want to talk now, Miss Hand. Ask me in the morning." He shouted out, though rather quietly for a shout. He did not want to risk anyone else hearing him.</p><p>"It's me." Said Bob in response. Norman knew that voice immediately.</p><p>"Oh, Bob? Please, come in." Norman's reply was eager and quick. He wanted to see Bob as much as Bob wanted to see him. The hero did not pick up on this. Sometimes, he could be a little bit simple-minded. Either way, the invitation to come inside made him glad and he walked in, to see his boss slumped over a counter, with that half-drunk bottle of tequila, a screwdriver, and his Iron Patriot helmet. There were deep bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He wasn't wearing a suit like he usually did, just a plain white t-shirt (covered in oil stains) and a pair of slacks. It wasn't how Bob was used to seeing him. When he saw him, he was proud and well-dressed. He cared how he looked and how others saw him.</p><p>Robert approached him and stood right next to him. He towered above the man, who gestured to a stool for him to sit in and he obliged. After he took the seat, he looked at his boss with caring, sympathetic eyes. Those kind and gentle blue eyes always pulled Osborn in. They were sweet, yet firm at the same time. There was true sympathy for the villain in there. He set down the food he had gotten, handing an apple and a beer to Norman. He'd gotten extra, just for him. </p><p>"You look awful," Bob said frankly. That elicited a chuckle from Norman. </p><p>"I've been up since yesterday, what do you except?" Laughed Norman, before following it up with another question, "Have you been sleeping?" Norman encouraged him to sleep. It would make Bob feel more human. He needed to do basic human things, even if he didn't have to if he wanted to feel human. Maybe all of this 'care' for Bob was his way of wrapping the very strong hero around his finger, but there was something else there. Bob was like him. He'd use Bob as his personal attack dog but he couldn't deny the similarities between them. Speaking of Bob, he gave a quick shake of his head.</p><p>"No." Was his simple response. There was nothing more to say. Norman let a disappointed sigh slip out of his lips. How unfortunate.</p><p>Why did Norman even care? He was just supposed to be using Bob. The Sentry was his reusable, personal nuke. He shouldn't care about a disposable person.</p><p>"You should. I told you, it'll make you feel better." Norman's voice sounded exasperated as he spoke. He picked up his screwdriver once again and popped open his helmet and went back to work on it. In a surprising turn on events, Bob grabbed Norman's wrist with surprising strength. Osborn looked up at him in shock. What was he doing? He moved Norman's hand away from his work, all while looking him right in the eyes. The boldness surprised Norman, as Bob usually was never like this to him. </p><p>"You need to sleep more than I do." </p><p>"I don't."</p><p>"You're being stubborn again." </p><p>"Bob, let go of my hand." Once Norman said that Bob released his hand. As he did, Norman set down his screwdriver and rotated his body to face Bob. His face was scrunched up in anger. Bob didn't like that look. He'd seen that look before, such as when Karla lost Noh-Varr, when Carol Danvers refused to be on his new Avengers, when Clint Barton dared to call him a murderer on TV. Clearly, Norman did not like to be manhandled like that.  </p><p>"I'm sorry, Mr. Osborn." Bob immediately regretted his actions. What was he doing? This man was the new leader of the Avengers, not just some nobody. He was in charge of him. He owed him respect. Not only did Bob feel like he owed Norman respect, but he earned his respect when he helped him. Those moments when he did help him, telling him there was no Void, were such fond memories. </p><p>To his surprise, Norman did not act harshly after his initial angered reaction. He calmed down in just a second, as he understood Bob's intentions were good. In fact, this is what Norman wanted. Bob clearly cared about Norman. If he cared about him, that meant he probably trusted him. He needed Bob to trust him if this whole Avenger's thing was going to work. Even Norman knew the possibility of him crashing and burning in a firey, destructive, green mess was very high. His hands, calloused from his activities, gripped Bob's face, cupping his cheeks. The hero could not help the blood rushing to his face, tinting his cheeks a dark crimson.</p><p>"If it's so important to you, maybe I should get some shut-eye." Norman finally conceded, "On one condition: you have to get some sleep as well." Bob was nearly happy. He got what he wanted - but with one exception. He was especially disappointed when his boss took his hands away. His face felt instantly cold.</p><p>"I can't. How am I supposed to know if you're asleep?" Bob said, then Norman let out a sound of shock. He was amused. He couldn't help but smirk. </p><p>"Did you plan on watching me sleep?" Norman asked, still so amused by that. Bob couldn't help his embarrassment. He didn't mean it like that. It sounded creepy when Norman put it that way. Of course, he planned to keep an eye on him. </p><p>"It's important to me- and Miss. Hand of course - that you sleep." He had to add Victoria into that. He didn't want to seem desperate, that he worried so often for Norman's wellbeing. He did worry about it, but he didn't want Norman to know that! He would think he was some kind of emotional cheater; some kind of manwhore who cheats on his sweet, innocent wife. Little did he know, Norman did not really care about the sanctity of his marriage. </p><p>"Well, I suppose you could stay by my side," Norman mused, thinking out loud. What a perfect opportunity to get Bob in his bed. "I have a chair in my bedroom you could rest on. Unless you'd like to sleep beside me, I wouldn't mind. I have a large bed." Sleeping in another man's bed? Would Lindy approve? Bob wondered to himself. Well, it was a work matter! He had to do this, this man was doing so much for him. He deserved a good night of sleep and Bob had to guarantee that - as his subordinate and as his friend. Bob only responded with a nod.</p><p>It was clear this was the plan, as Norman began to stand up. Maybe this was a bad idea. Norman had a fair amount of alcohol that night and his decision making was off. He was no light-weight, he could hold his liquor. Eventually, he decided to stop overthinking and to jump at the opportunity to have a handsome, strong man sleep beside him. Norman was expecting more than that, though, even though Bob was a married man. Who cared about marriage anyway? It's not like Lindy was giving it to Bob, so he assumed Bob needed his needs met somewhere. Deciding this was. a good plan, Norman cleaned off his desk, pushing his project aside and leaving the apple and beer Bob brought him for tomorrow. Seeing no need to eat, Bob ditched his things there as well. He did not need to eat, but Norman needed to sleep, so it thought it was more important to get his boss to bed.</p><p>Norman's room was nearby, so it didn't take long for them to arrive. The walk there was quiet. It was just the two of them exchanging looks. They both were wondering: what the hell am I doing? What the hell, indeed. </p><p>This was Bob's first time seeing where Norman stayed, so when the door was opened to the bedroom, his curiosity was sated. It was lovely, there was an expansive bed with fancy sheets, a huge TV, chairs and sofas, there was everything. So this is how rich men slept. The bed was pristinely made, probably by some personal maid. Bob made a beeline to it, gently pulling up the silken sheets. He didn't lay down yet, just sat on the edge. Norman sat on the other side of the bed, then looked Bob up in down.</p><p>"You're sleeping in that?" He remarked, referring to the super-suit Bob was always clad in.</p><p>"Yes... is that weird?" Was Bob's near-immediate response. </p><p>"Kind of." Norman was still under the impression the two of them weren't really going to be sleeping, but to be fair, it would be weird to sleep in a superhero suit. "You can get in bed, I'll only be a minute." He added on, as he left the room for a moment, only to go brush his teeth and fix up his hair. He wanted to look and smell nice. Meanwhile, Bob did what he said and got comfortable in bed. He did not have the need to sleep, but god, the silky sheets, and the perfectly soft yet firm mattress made him want to. The pillows were nice as well, just as perfect as the mattress. It all smelled like a rich man - like expensive cologne and some unidentifiable detergent you couldn't get in stores. </p><p>Bob was just settling in as Norman came back, ready to get in bed- almost. He had to get comfortable (and ready), so he slipped off his shirt and began to unbuckle his pants to get ready for bed. Bob stared, unable to peel his eyes away. It was rare he got to see a man like this. Despite getting older, Norman was in good shape, which made it all the more appealing to Robert. He was hot, in a male-cougar way. The villain finally got out of his pants and shoes, then crawled in bed next to his heroic friend. Bob expected him to just lay in bed beside him and go right to sleep. Of course, both men had different ideas of what was about to go down. </p><p>Norman laid beside him, rather close, and turned on his side to face him. The two looked at each other for a moment. Norman was wondering why Bob wasn't making a move and was still fully dressed, and Bob was wondering why Norman didn't seem like he was about to go to sleep. Once he realized Bob wouldn't make a move, Norman did, reaching out to grab a loc of his hair. His hands were gently, just wrapping his luxurious, golden hair around his fingers, playing with it. The other man watched, unsure of what was going on. He wasn't upset about it, in fact, he enjoyed it. For once, he was powerless, as he couldn't stop himself from blushing - once again. Norman had this grin on his face, and like the blushing, Bob couldn't stop himself from smiling as well. Truthfully, he had no idea what was going on, but he was happy.</p><p>Soon enough, he had a pretty clear idea of what was going on. Norman pulled him close by his hair - which shocked him and he let out a little yelp. Norman moved his hands from his hair to his sides, running his fingers up and down his sides. He could feel the muscle beneath the fabric and he became eager to see what he looked like without said fabric. He attempted to peel the fabric back and pull his shirt off, but Bob stopped him, shooting him down instantly.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked. Norman gave him a confused look in response. </p><p>"Trying to take your clothes off."</p><p>"Why?" When Bob said this, Norman finally got the hint that they weren't on the same page.</p><p>"I thought you wanted to have sex." Upon Norman speaking, Bob's face got even redder than before, to a shade of red neither of them thought possible. Bob did not know he was here for that. He couldn't - he was married. But did he want to? Would he do it if he could? If Lindy wasn't around? That was ridiculous, he was married. Lindy was around. Besides, sleeping with his boss? Sleeping with the Green Goblin? Unethical. And yet... there was a part of him that wanted to. He hadn't been with a man before. What was it like? Norman had been so kind to him and Bob couldn't deny his attraction to him any longer. </p><p>"I'm married, Mr. Osborn." He eventually said in a hushed tone. His voice sounded pained like he really wanted to, but he couldn't. Norman couldn't argue with that. Bob was loyal, that's what made him so special to Norman. Maybe it was the drunkness or maybe he really wanted him, but Norman was quite let down. He wanted so badly to be with him physically. It wasn't like he was desperate for sex, he could get a random, dumb blonde for that, but there was something different about this dumb blonde. He wanted to see what he looked like in all his glory, to feel his strong hands and soft lips on his body. He couldn't have that. Bob would kill Atlanteans for him but apparently, sex was too far. Lindy couldn't give Bob what Norman could. Was she even kissing him? Had she touched him in months? He was jealous that some woman got to be with Bob and she didn't take every opportunity to be with him physically. </p><p>"She's scared of you, Bobby. You don't owe her loyalty. I'm your friend." Norman couldn't guilt him into sleeping with him, that would be wrong. Even he was above such things. He just hated the rejection and he hated the loyalty Bob had for the woman. Besides, he was drunk. He'd never do this sober. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way of his plans for Bob, the Sentry, and the Void. In his drunken state, he was able to admit to himself that he had feelings for the hero.</p><p>"I love her." Ouch. That stung. Norman played it off and rolled his eyes. He knew she didn't love him anymore, but he wouldn't say a word. </p><p>"Yes. You do." Was all Norman said to him.</p><p>The two remained quiet for a moment, as Norman rolled onto his back and the two of them stared up at the ceiling. What was there to say? It was just awkward now. Norman had feelings for Bob, Bob had feelings for Norman, but they couldn't act on it. There was a marriage in the way, like the Berlin wall keeping them apart. Plus, they worked together. It was the absolute most awkward thing that could have occurred and not what either of them expected when they agreed to sleep beside each other for the night. Truthfully, Norman did not expect that when he started to make a move either. He expected Bob to be butter, melting to his touch. Instead, he was a big, handsome hunk of fiberglass - totally impervious to any heat Norman could give him. As much as he tried, Bob wouldn't catch aflame. </p><p>Bob started to stand up soon after they spoke. He should go be with Lindy, though she was probably fast asleep. He couldn't be here with Norman anymore, it was a betrayal to his wife. Even if he didn't sleep with him, it felt like emotional cheating. They had been through so much together. Their relationship was rocky, to say the least, but it was built on a foundation of love. He couldn't throw it away like that. So many people, both women and men, wanted to be with him. Why was this so hard to walk away from? Despite the difficulty, he tried to leave, but a few seconds after he stood up, Norman piped up</p><p>"I thought you wanted to watch me sleep?" There was a teasing tone there, as he wanted to keep the mood light. Bob looked down at him, laying in the bed. He was right, he did want to keep an eye on him to make sure he was asleep. Bob gave him a soft smile. The smile was so gentle and kind that it nearly melted Norman's, icy heart. He had to make sure his boss slept well, but maybe that was an excuse to stay near him without feeling bad.</p><p>'You're right." Bob admitted. It was merely a minute after he had gotten out of the bed, but he crawled right back in. The gregarious man tucked himself back in, getting comfortable once again. He faced Norman this time. Though it felt a little awkward, he truly cared for the man. He wanted things to be fine between them, not all cumbersome. There was a minute or two where they just looked at each other, wordlessly. There was nothing to be said and anything that needed to be said couldn't be put into words. Words were unable to form on their lips. The minutes felt eternal as blue eyes stared into blue eyes. Sex was off the table, but neither could deny the feelings and chemistry between the two men. Bob loved his wife but he needed affection. He needed touch, he needed to feel something. He worried about cheating but soon, those thoughts were lost in the other man's eyes. </p><p>Slowly but surely, they moved closer. Every minute was another inch closer until they were pressed chest to chest. Their noses prodded at each other's face and they both felt the other's hot breath on their skin. Bob was close enough to smell the tequila Norman had consumed. They had refrained from touching for so long; Bob did not want to betray his wife. They couldn't help it now, they were pulled together like magnets. Bob set his hands on Norman's waist, feeling his sides like Norman had done to him before. Norman's long fingers were tangled in Bob's flaxen hair. How he loved his hair. </p><p>They were too close to get any closer with their full bodies so their heads got closer. Norman couldn't help but pull Bob in slightly by his hair. They'd waited long enough. Lindy was out of Bob's mind. Neither of them knew who initiated it, but they finally kissed, finally getting to feel what each other's lips felt like. Bob could taste the alcohol on Norman's mouth, but he didn't care. Bob didn't taste like anything, he felt warm, like kissing the sun. They held onto that embrace until they couldn't breathe, finally coming up for air. </p><p>Both of them felt so good, so content, and so loved. There was a honeymoon moment, both of them were so peaceful. This only lasted about a minute for Bob, who remembered he had a wife back in his room. Oh god, what would she think? Would she know? Should he tell her? He was soothed soon after these thoughts came to mind by his boss's hands running through his hair. Norman was tired and rested his head on Bob's shoulder. The hero could feel the man's breath slow. Norman was calm.</p><p>Bob wanted to be calm. No one had kissed him like that in forever, but he couldn't. His eyes didn't close once during the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>